


Joy to the World

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones discover themselves on a lonely, cold winter week. Written for the holiday challenge on jim_and_bones. You know, this started out as a porny piece of fluff that wasn’t meant to be longer than a thousand words and no plot. Well, I think I kept a plot out of it, right? Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy to the World

[space_wrapped](http://space-wrapped.livejournal.com/tag/posting%20guide)

The hovercar did what hovercars tend to do in the middle of a cold, snowy, winter night. It broke down, completely, even the computer wasn’t working. Jim’s grandfather, Tiberius, had given him the keys to the family cabin in Montana, and told them to go have fun. Both Jim and Bones politely thanked the old man and set off on their trip. Jim told Bones about the cabin and the long weekends when Grandpa would come get him and his brother, Sam, and come up here. Those were some of the best times in their young lives. Before their Mom married Frank.

Unlike most stories of this nature, this did not occur in the middle of nowhere, with miles to go before they reached the cabin in the middle of a driving snowstorm. This happened just as they pulled up to the cabin in the middle of nowhere in a driving snowstorm. “How long do you think this gonna last?” Bones asked as they pulled their luggage from the car. Fortunately, they’d kept their thermal clothing from one of their Academy’s off-campus trips to Alaska, and weren’t freezing by the time they made five trips into the cabin.

“Oh, a few days, probably,” Jim responded. “Good thing it’s Winter Break.” Jim pulled the last of the luggage from the car. The cabin had a replicator, but it also had a refrigerator and a stove, and Jim had learned how to cook from the best, his Grandpa.

“What if there’s no power?” Bones grumbled.

“Well, we’ll try the generator then. If that doesn’t work, there’s always the fireplace and the wood fire stove,” Jim replied with a grin.

“Where’s the wood for these two primitive items?” Bones asked sarcastically.

“In the basement,” Jim said with a grin.

“Oh, that’s convenient,” Bones said again.

“What’s up with you?” Jim asked. “You’re grumpier than normal today. You were the one who grabbed the keys from T yesterday.”

“Missin’ Jo,” Bones mumbled.

Jim was immediately contrite. They were currently on layover in San Francisco, an eight month layover, while repairs and upgrades were being made on the Enterprise. If you listened to Scotty, they were pulling her apart and putting her back together again. Jim felt sorry for his Chief Engineer, but an encounter with some nanites had poked enormous holes in the central computer. It was all Jim, Spock, Scotty, Chekov and the rest of the Engineering and Computer Science departments could do to get the Enterprise back to the Utopia Planitia shipyards on Mars.

Then they had to wait in line. THAT took six weeks. By the time Admiral Archer offered them jobs in and around the Academy, the entire crew had cabin fever. At least in space they were going somewhere, here, they were sitting on board, twiddling their collective thumbs. So what was the first thing Jim decided to do as the new strategic survival instructor? He took the entire Freshman class to Alaska for cold weather survival. Bones went too, just to make sure Jim wasn’t attacked by a polar bear. Nobody bought that, not even the cadets.

A week before Winter Break Joss had apparently called and told Bones that she and Jo were headed off-world on a trip they had been planning for a year now. They wouldn’t be back until after Christmas, and he could have Jo then. So, Bones was stuck, going with Jim to Iowa to visit his grandfather. Tiberius was a cheerful old man who reminded him of his own father. He welcomed Bones into the house, and, with a wink and a nod, gave him the room next to Jim’s. Two days later T gave them the keys to the cabin, they hired a hovercar for the next week, and were off. At least it had waited until they had arrived to break down.

Jim flipped a light switch, the lights came on and they both sighed with relief. “Light switch?” Bones asked.

“Grandpa is kinda old fashioned,” Jim replied as he dragged the supplies into the kitchen. Bones found the bedroom, the only bedroom, and put their luggage in it. The bed was a big, four poster, feather bed with a down comforter and flannel sheets. Okay, they’d be warm. He pulled off his jacket and reentered the living area to find Jim had started a fire. The smell of cooking filled the air.

“Can I help?” Bones asked entering the kitchen.

“Oh, set the table and can you make a salad?” Jim asked. “It’ll be about 45 minutes before you need to, but I thought I’d ask.” Bones laughed as he opened the refrigerator. He found lettuce, spinach, tomatoes, cucumbers, salad dressing, and various other items needed to make a decent salad. Jim was making baked chicken with a side of rice. Noting that he had everything he needed to make a salad, Bones went to the cupboard to find the dishes. He took them out and set the table. He opened a box sitting nearby and found wine bottles and glasses. With a grin he popped the cork and poured two glasses of wine before returning to the kitchen.

“Nice of you to bring wine,” Bones said putting one glass next to Jim.

Jim glanced over, confused. “I didn’t bring wine,” Jim said.

Bones laughed, “I think your Grandpa might have had something to do with it.” Jim chuckled next to him as he took a sip of the red wine. With everything cooking, Jim went to the comm to call the rental company. Bones sat down in front of the fire and turned on the television. The news was easy, the storm was expected to last until Thursday. It was Sunday, so they were stuck here. Not that they were planning on going anywhere until Saturday.

Jim came in and looked at Bones. “They’ll try to get up here to replace the car, but it probably won’t happen until after the storm,” he told him, settling down on the couch next to Bones.

“According to the news that’ll be Thursday,” Bones told him. Jim nodded as he sipped his wine. “So, one bed?”

“We shared a dorm room, Bones. I think we can survive sharing a bed,” Jim said with a huff. Bones laughed as one of their favorite programs came on. They were so intent on it they barely heard the buzzer go off. Jim set down his wine glass and went to check on dinner. “Start making the salad, Bones, dinner’s almost done.”

Bones set the salad down on the table moments before Jim came in with the chicken and the rice. It all smelled wonderful as the two men served themselves and dug in. “This is wonderful, Jim. The only time I remember seeing you cook was on the grill at the Academy,” Bones told him.

Jim chuckled. “Well, I learned a few tricks over the years. I can even cook over an open campfire,” Jim told him. Jim didn’t mention why he could, but that was unimportant as far as Bones was concerned. Jim looked handsome eating dinner. He was wearing a plaid flannel shirt and blue jeans, with his blue eyes reflecting the firelight, he was mesmerizing. “Hey, Bones, you alright?” Jim asked.

Bones snapped out of his reverie, “Yeah, Jim, I’m fine.”

Jim shook his head and rose from the table. They cleared and cleaned the dishes before settling back down to read reports and e-mails. One was from Chekov and Sulu, who were in Russia. They claimed to be skiing, but the area of Russia they were visiting had no mountains, so their claim was immediately suspect. “Could be cross-country skiing,” Jim mused.

“On the Black Sea?” Bones asked. They both started laughing. Those two were almost comical in the number of ways they tried to keep their relationship under wraps.

Jim yawned, “I’m tired, it’s 2300? Really?” Bones started. He hadn’t realized it was that late either. He watched as Jim got up and went into the bedroom. He wondered if he could dredge up the courage to approach Jim here. Bones sighed and turned off the lights before following Jim into the room.

To say Jim was a minimalist was almost an understatement. He wore underwear asleep on the ship. There was one incident where he hadn’t, there’d been a red alert, and there were pictures of the giant birthmark shaped like the Eiffel Tower on his right buttock everywhere. The ship’s crew was impressed, the Klingon captain was not. Since then, he wore at least some boxers. Jim had already completely stripped, and Bones decided to join him. They looked up at the ceiling, looked over at each other, said, in unison, “Good Night” and went to sleep.

Sometime during the night the wind had picked up and the snowstorm had become a full on blizzard. Bones could hear the wind howling outside the window. Bones’ eyes opened wide in the darkness of the cabin, convinced the power was out. Much to his relief, the clock on the nightstand still read the time, 3:00 am. Bones was so used to military time that he mentally adjusted the time to 0300 hours. He looked over at Jim who was turned on his left side and sound asleep. His blonde hair mussed and the covers pulled up to his shoulders, he lay curled on his side with his left cheek pressed against the hand cradling him against the pillow. The kid could sleep through just about anything, Bones thought. Then remembered he could also come fully awake in moments and be very dangerous. Bones always wondered what had occurred in Jim’s life to make him like that. He shook his head and headed for the facilities. The cabin was nice and warm, even the floor. He peered out the window after washing his hands and saw nothing but white. He dropped the curtain and returned to bed, wondering if he’d be able to sleep.

Instead, Bones rolled over and looked at his companion, buried under the covers. Jim looked angelic, calm, peaceful, untroubled by the outside universe. Bones had almost forgotten what he looked like when this relaxed. Bones reached over and ran a hand through the sleeping man’s hair. Jim responded by murmuring Bones’ name in his sleep. Bones smiled at the younger man before drifting back off to sleep.

Bones awoke the next morning to the sound of the still howling wind and the smell of bacon. His stomach immediately put its two cents worth in at the thought of breakfast as he clambered out of bed and once more visited the bathroom. He pulled out a robe from the closet and put it on as he padded barefoot into the living area. The table was already set and covered dishes sat on it. Jim smiled, “I didn’t know when you’d join me.”

Bones lifted the lids to the platters to discover eggs, toast, ham, waffles, and all sorts of food that Jim liked to eat, and knew Bones didn’t approve of. He was a doctor after all. Orange juice sat on the table as well as water as Jim deposited bacon on it as well. Jim washed his hands before taking a seat opposite Bones. They both smiled at each other before serving themselves. Bones finally took a deep breath and looked at Jim. “Jim, I’ve noticed you’ve been leaving our female crew members alone,” he said, breaking the silence.

“Well, there’s this rule in Starfleet about fraternization between ranks. Though, nobody really enforces it. Look how long we’ve been looking the other way with Spock and Uhura, and Chekov and Sulu,” Jim said carefully. “There’s only one Captain on a starship, and that does get pretty lonely. There’s not any woman aboard who’s really peaked my interest.”

“None?” Bones asked cautiously.

“None,” Jim stated firmly. He looked at Bones curiously. “Why are you bringing this up now? Do you have someone in mind?”

Bones could feel himself turning red. It was a curse of his fair skin, even though Jim’s was even worse. “Well, yes, there is someone,” he responded. “It depends if you’re interested, though.”

“Well, I won’t know until you say something,” Jim told him.

“Well, it’s kinda like Chekov and Sulu,” Bones started to tell him.

“A man?” Jim asked. “I’m listening.”

Bones exploded. Jim’s patience was almost endless, and he wondered if the younger man was truly this clueless, or just wanted Bones to say it. “It’s me, Jim, I’m wondering about us.”

“Huh, Spock admitted last month there was a pool on when this conversation would happen. I lost,” Jim said with a laugh.

Bones’ mouth dropped open in surprise. “You knew?” he asked incredulously.

Jim reached across the table and grasped Bones’ right hand. “Since the Academy,” Jim responded. “I’ve always known that you can’t be rushed into anything, Bones, especially this. So, I waited.” An electric shock ran through Bones’ body at Jim’s response. It ran from the point where Jim’s hand touched his straight to his cock. Bone stared at Jim, speechless. “Now, we have plenty of time to decide what we want to do, given the weather conditions,” Jim went on. “I’m not adverse to exploring options oomff…” Jim’s words were abruptly cut off as Bones nailed his lips with his own. He could feel Bones’ hardness against his stomach. Bones’ tongue ran over Jim’s lips, begging to be let in. Bones briefly thought that Jim would refuse and break off the kiss before they opened to Bones’ persistence. Bones seemed to almost devour Jim’s mouth while they stayed in that awkward position.

The kiss broke and they stared at each other. Jim’s own arousal had not gone unnoticed, and they couldn’t break their gaze. Finally, Jim stood and lead Bones from the room, breakfast forgotten. They climbed back into the feather bed and faced each other on their sides. Jim reached down and let his fingers trail over Bones’ length. It was the first time either of them had touched the other like this and pleasure shot straight to Bones’ brain. “You like that?” Jim whispered though there was no one to hear them. Bones rutted in Jim’s hand, moaning as Jim moved closer. “I like it too,” he told Bones. Bones leaned in and kissed Jim again. Jim’s tongue briefly wrestled with his as the two inexorably slid toward becoming lovers.

Soon, both men were pulling each other close, closer than they had ever been before. Jim’s arms and legs were wrapped around him as all thought fled in this bonding moment. Bones coaxed Jim onto his stomach while he went for his bag. Jim’s tight ass filled his vision as he returned in moments, bottle of lube in his hand. Bones spread Jim’s buttocks as Jim spread his legs obligingly. “Have you ever been with a man?” Bones asked.

Jim sighed, “No, you?”

Bones chuckled, so, Jim was a “virgin”. “Yes, I have,” Bones replied leaning forward to kiss the back of Jim’s neck before pressing a well lubed finger into Jim’s hole. Jim gasped at the sensation, tensing slightly. “Relax, Jim, it will make this easier, and more pleasurable for you.”

Jim sighed and pressed his head downward on his folded arms. Bones noticed that he was concentrating on his breathing as well as trying to relax. Bones ran a hand up Jim’s spine, causing the younger man to shiver as he finally relaxed enough for Bones’ finger to enter. A second finger soon followed as well as a third as Bones scissored him open. “Oh, GOD!” Jim cried as Bones hit his prostate. Jim’s arms had gone around the pillow in front of him and his hands were clutching it spasmodically. Bones chuckled as Jim’s moans and cries grew more frantic as he raced toward the brink. Bones withdrew his fingers and Jim whimpered. He had Jim roll onto his back and scoot to the edge of the bed. Jim lay there, watching as Bones slicked up his manhood and approached him, pulling his legs wide apart.

Jim felt his manhood press against his entrance and found himself looking at the ceiling. Bones was taking it slowly, allowing the younger man to adjust to the new sensations, a kind of burning and stretching that felt good and slightly hurt at the same time. Jim knew he’d get used to this. This was **his** Bones, now and **forever**. Jim sighed as he felt Bones’ balls nudge his backside. Bones stayed like that for a few moments, a hand reaching forward to caress his right nipple. Jim’s own erection there between them. Bones pulled out and plunged back in suddenly, without warning, hitting that spot again that made Jim cry out. He was noisy, he knew that from past experience, and here he was uninhibited in expressing his feelings as to what was going on. Bones’ hands were holding up Jim’s legs at the knees so he could get the best possible angle. Jim, for his part, just let Bones have his way with him.

Each thrust brought them closer to heavenly bliss than either had been before. Bones reached between them, thumbing the underside of Jim’s hard cock and carrying them both closer to a climax. Suddenly, Jim cried out as he trembled beneath Bones, cum spurting over Bones’ hand. Bones waited until Jim’s shudders came to a halt before withdrawing and lying down on his back. Jim pulled himself back to reality before shakily turning over and pushing himself upright. “Why am I not surprised?” Jim asked as he straddled Bones’ hips. Bones positioned his cock so that all Jim had to do was slide down it. And that he did with a hum of pleasure. Bones played with him while Jim settled himself, not surprised when Jim’s cock responded quickly.

Bones hefted himself upward toward Jim, kissing him again, still not totally convinced this was real. Jim responded as before, melting into Bones, allowing him access. They broke the kiss as Bones lay back down. Jim’s body rose and fell over him as Bones thrust upwards into his best friend’s body. No, he had to be honest, his lover’s body. Their not-so-quiet bliss punctuated by the crackling fire in the living room and the howling wind outside. It seemed unreal that they were “trapped” here. The outside world now didn’t exist for them as Jim’s moans got louder and louder. With a shout he came again, and his clenching muscles ensured Bones instantly followed.

Jim collapsed against Bones, breathing heavily. Soon, he turned his face slightly upward, receiving kisses as the two contemplated the moment. “So, you’re my first boyfriend?” Jim asked hesitantly.

Bones cupped Jim’s face in his hands, kissing him tenderly. “I’m honored to be your first boyfriend,” he responded.

“Good,” Jim responded sleepily. He slipped off Bones and cuddled up next to him. It was 10 am, and they were both tired. Exercise will do that to you, Bones thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Bones woke up slowly early that afternoon. It was to the sound of the comm unit beeping at them, telling them they had at least one message. It was probably from Tiberius making sure they were okay. Bones pondered that question a moment. Did they really have sex? Was it all a dream? He hoped not, and as Jim stirred to wakefulness, Bones held his breath, hoping. Jim’s blue eyes popped open as he peered at Bones in the gloom. “Was that the comm?” he finally asked.

“Yeah, it was. Probably T calling to see if we’re okay,” Bones responded.

Jim stretched up Bones’ body, his cock brushing the older man’s leg. “I’d say we’re better than okay,” Jim told him. Bones’ breath hitched a little in his chest as Jim kissed him. The comm went off again, and Jim sighed. “Whoever it is, is a damn cock block if you ask me,” he muttered pulling himself out of the warm bed and pulling on a robe.

“Have you two been out of bed yet?” came Tiberius’ clear voice from the other room.

“Yes, Grandpa, there’s a blizzard happening around us. Nobody’s coming up here in the middle of this so I’m not seeing the point of getting dressed beyond a robe,” Jim responded.

“How’s the power holding up?” Tiberius asked.

“Well, checked a couple of hours ago. The solar batteries still have two weeks of power left. Unless something unforeseen happens, like a hungry polar bear, we should be fine,” Jim responded.

“A polar bear? In Montana?!” Tiberius asked while laughing. “Look, Starfleet’s trying to get a hold of you. Johnathan Archer himself called me. Sounded like a bear.”

Jim broke out into laughter. “You should have heard him while I was still a cadet!” Jim told him.

“I thought he was retired back then,” Tiberius mused.

“He was, but he still liked to hound the cadets who didn’t know better. I still remember when he used to visit Mom before she married Frank. He and Chris both used to give me and Sam candy. Drove Mom nuts,” Jim said wistfully, remembering better times. “Well, better find out what Starfleet wants. Bye, Grandpa.”

“See you later, Jimmy,” Tiberius told him before the comm unit went dead. Bones heard Jim sigh as he apparently called Starfleet. Bones chose that moment to slip out of bed and head to the kitchen. He looked at Jim who was deep in conversation with Admiral Bergman at the moment before going in and pouring himself a glass of water and pulling out various items to make a sandwich.

Bones heard Jim’s enormous sigh even before he joined him in the kitchen. “What is it?” Bones asked.

Jim looked at him seriously. “Starfleet’s coming to get us in the morning. There was an accident, Bones. One of the liners between here and Ceres Alpha had an accident. There were 24 survivors.”

“Why would that…” Bones’ voice trailed off as he suddenly felt sick. “Jo, Joss…” he whispered.

“Bones, this is what Bergman told me. Jo is among the survivors. Joss has not been found. She pushed Jo into the last lifeboat just before it slammed shut telling her to be a good girl and apologize to her father,” Jim told him. “They’ll be here to pick us up around 1000. Jo’s shuttle will be in San Francisco around 1500.” Jim’s arms went around Bones as he started to cry. “I’m sorry, Bones, I’m sorry,” he told him over and over again.

Bones started to cry. He cried like he hadn’t since his Daddy had died. Jim’s strong arms held him. “What about us?” Bones finally choked out. He couldn’t leave his little girl behind.

“It’s okay, Bones, we’ll get one of the family quarters together. Jo will have her own room,” Jim told him. Bones smiled at the fact that Jim was willing to take on a child that was not his own. “I love Jo too. And you never stopped loving Joss, even after the way she treated you. I make a solemn vow here and now, I will never say another bad thing about her again. She was clearly a great mother.”

Bones lifted his glass, “To Jocelyn McCoy, she will be forever remembered as one of the best mothers ever.”

Jim lifted his glass to return the toast. “To Jocelyn McCoy,” Jim said. Through tears and sadness, through hope and joy, he and Jim had somehow found each other. Now a little girl needed him, and he and Jim would walk this new path together.

 


End file.
